The present invention relates to stapling instruments and, in various embodiments, to a surgical stapling instrument for producing one or more rows of staples.
A stapling instrument can include a pair of cooperating elongate jaw members, wherein each jaw member can be adapted to be inserted into a patient and positioned relative to tissue that is to be stapled and/or incised. In various embodiments, one of the jaw members can support a staple cartridge with at least two laterally spaced rows of staples contained therein, and the other jaw member can support an anvil with staple-forming pockets aligned with the rows of staples in the staple cartridge. Generally, the stapling instrument can further include a pusher bar and a knife blade which are slidable relative to the jaw members to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge via camming surfaces on the pusher bar and/or camming surfaces on a wedge sled that is pushed by the pusher bar. In at least one embodiment, the camming surfaces can be configured to activate a plurality of staple drivers carried by the cartridge and associated with the staples in order to push the staples against the anvil and form laterally spaced rows of deformed staples in the tissue gripped between the jaw members. In at least one embodiment, the knife blade can trail the camming surfaces and cut the tissue along a line between the staple rows. Examples of such stapling instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,475, entitled SURGICAL STAPLES HAVING COMPRESSIBLE OR CRUSHABLE MEMBERS FOR SECURING TISSUE THEREIN AND STAPLING INSTRUMENTS FOR DEPLOYING THE SAME, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of the related art in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.